First Impressions
by Keith Kaizer
Summary: Sequel to Puppet, Dosu, Zaku and Kin try their best to adjust smoothly into Konoha but their past may not allow such a smooth transition. Sasuke isn't all that pleased but a talk with Anko may just set things right.


Although she had been trying her best to get Zaku, Kin, and Dosu settled in to Konoha their former alliance with Orochimaru be

Obligatory disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (if I did Zabuza and Haku would still be alive after the Gato incident)

Author's note: Ok, I'm **really **rusty. I mean ridiculously so, I haven't written a fanfic in about a year and a half. Try to keep that in mind while reading this.

* * *

Ambitious as she was, Anko never fully understood what it would mean to take on a team and, ever since the day she agreed to the arrangement, she had been regretting it. Since they had no money they had to stay with her, not that any place would accept them anyways. She had assumed that being associated with Orochimaru would bring nothing but trouble and it didn't take long before she realized just how right she was…

_Earlier that day_

"Remind me again why we're doing this Anko," Zaku grumbled earning a glare from Kin. Ever since Anko had comforted her Kin didn't take kindly to anyone treating Anko with anything but the utmost respect, which led to many fights between the two over the course of their stay in Konoha.

"As I'm sure you already know," Anko replied "part of being a good ninja is being aware of your surroundings. What better way to do that then getting you better acquainted with our village?" Dosu sighed and Zaku grimaced but decided that they really had no other choice than to do as she said.

"Well, can you at least tell us where we're going? It might be to our benefit to know this before arriving so we can be ready for whatever it is we'll encounter." Dosu proposed. After a minute or two of thinking over what he had said Anko decided that there wasn't any harm in letting them know ahead of time.

"Well, since you've already 'met' the teams of Kakashi, Kureni, Asuma and Gai we're going to try to bury the hatchet. If we want to prosper as a village we need to coexist peacefully and we can't accomplish that if there's still bad blood between you three and the rest of the Genin in Konoha."

"WHOA! Wait a minute! No one ever said anything about us having to be nice to these snot-nosed brats. I don't know about Dosu and Kin but I think I'd rather go back to Orochimaru then have to deal with any of them. Besides, I still have a score to settle with bug boy and the Uchiha," Zaku retorted taken aback by what Anko had said.

'_Didn't he realize that something like this would happen eventually? He really doesn't think things through very thoroughly. I suppose we're going to have to work on that'_ Anko pondered while staring at Zaku somewhat puzzled. A few seconds later Anko noticed that Kin hadn't moved since Zaku had mentioned her former sensei's name.

"Please Zaku…I really do think we're better off here, even if they never forgive us…it's better than having to go back to…him," Kin said still unable to forget the horror she had gone through and the terror Orochimaru struck in her heart. She couldn't even bring herself to say his name yet…it just brought back too many painful memories. The very thought of him nearly brought her to tears.

"Kin, I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking. If having to put up with these punks is something I have to do for you to feel safe again then I will," Zaku said rather ashamed of his previous outburst.

"I share his sentiment Kin, you don't have to worry, we won't let Orochimaru do you any harm so long as we still draw breath," Dosu said before putting his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Now that we're all in agreement can we continue on? I've asked all four of the teams to meet us at the Academy and we're alright running late," Anko said receiving confirmation from all three of them.

--

"Well here we are you guys," Anko pointed out "listen, although I've asked each sensei to keep their respective team in check some…things…might be said. No matter what I want you to restrain yourselves from retaliating in any way, shape or form. Although they try to hide it out of respect, each sensei has their suspicions about you due to your former contact with Orochimaru. The last thing we want is to give them another reason to distrust you."

After explaining the situation Anko led them into the courtyard where everyone was impatiently waiting for their arrival. "Heh, sorry we're late you guys. I guess I lost track of time," Anko said sheepishly.

"I suppose you and Kakashi have something in common Anko, you're both in need of a watch." Asuma joked trying to lighten the mood a little. It didn't take a genius to realize that all of the Genin were more than a little apprehensive about former Sound ninja becoming a part of their village. After a few minutes of everyone not doing much of anything Gai began to talk about how they should put the past behind them and use the power of youth to form eternal bonds of friendship with their fellow shinobi.

Even after Gai's spiel the kids didn't let their guards down for even a minute. Not being able to stand the fact that no one else was willing to welcome them to their village Shikamaru, Choji and Naruto started up a conversation with Anko's team. Shikamaru was well aware that, deep down, Kin was a good person and Choji felt the same since Shikamaru was willing to trust them. Naruto couldn't stand them being treated just like he used to be, made outcasts for circumstances beyond their control.

Thanks to their example, it wasn't long before the others started to open up to their new comrades and began discussing a number of things including the skills the three of them possessed and different training techniques. Rather pleased with how things had turned out, Anko agreed that their was no longer any need to confine their interaction to the courtyard. She did, however, notice that Sasuke seemed to be refusing to converse with them and doing his best to keep away. She just wrote it off as him being his typical antisocial self not realizing the anger boliling within the young Uchiha.

After agreeing to meet back at Anko's apartment in a few hours Dosu, Zaku and Kin were finally given permission to go explore the town with their new friends.

--

Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Hinata decided to give a tour to Kin while the others split off into their own group. Kin was a little worried at first since Orochimaru had tricked his younger followers into believing that, regardless of how they might appear, ninja from other villages wanted them dead. Now, after learning first-hand what people from another village are really like, she was kicking herself for ever believing that lunatic.

"So, c'mon tell us, do you have a crush on anyone?" Ino prodded.

"Relax, I'm not after Sasuke if that's what you're thinking. Well, not anymore anyways. He's not my type. Besides, why should I bother with him when Shikamaru is single?" Kin smugly replied clearly getting more comfortable with being in Konoha.

"Alright, just so long as you keep your hands off of my Sasuke. I've had enough problems with billboard brow here as it is," Ino replied pointing at Sakura..

"Watch it Ino pig! Besides, everyone knows that Shino is better than Sasuke. If you want him that badly you can have him. I don't really care, besides, everyone knows that if I really wanted him he'd already be mine" Sakura retorted. The two of them proceeded to argue about the matter for quite a while much to Kin's surprise.

"Should we try to stop them or something?" Kin questioned somewhat bemused at their seemingly meaningless squabble.

"Nah, this type of thing happens all the time. It's nothing to be worried about. Best to just sit back and let it run its course." Tenten advised.

'_Looks like living here might not be so bad after all. Who knows, it might even be fun._' Kin thought as Hinata and Tenten continued to show her the rest of the village.

--

"You do know I'm going to want a rematch, right bug boy?" Zaku said as though he'd fight Shino right there if he were to answer wrong.

"So I gathered," Shino said trying to hide his annoyance the best he could. _'Doesn't this guy __**ever **__get tired of acting like an egotistical jackass?'_

"Watch yourself Zaku," Dosu warned, "Don't forget that we're not here to cause trouble."

Naruto couldn't help but grin at how similar he and Zaku were once you got past the whole psychotic sociopath hellion thing.

"Well guys, it's been fun but it's getting late," Kiba said, "Shino and I had better go get some rest. Kurenai is making us start training really early tomorrow. Anyways, it's been nice getting to know you two. I look forward to seeing you around the village."

"As do I," Shino added, "This will be quite the interesting arrangement. Goodnight everyone."

With that the two of them were off. _'That's odd.' _Neji thought _'They seemed a little __**too **__eager to leave.'_ Neji began searching for the reason why they might've wanted to leave when he found that Sasuke had his fists clenched and was gritting his teeth. _'This won't end well. I'd better go find Anko before he loses it.'_ "My apologies but I'm afraid I must depart as well. Hiashi has set a strict 9:00 curfew and it's only 5 minutes until then," Neji lied "I'd best be off. I'll see you all later."

--

"So now that the kids are out of the way are you ready Anko-chan?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course Hatake-kun. What do you have planned for tonight?" Anko inquired.

"Well, we've been dating each other long enough that I figured there was no need to do anything special. We'll just pick up some ramen at Ichiraku and then head back to my place and see where things go from there."

"You're a real pervert you know that Hatake-kun. I love you for that don't ever change. Who else would I discuss Jiraiya's books with?" Anko said seductively as she proceeded to latch onto Kakashi's arm much to his delight. _'Aw yeah! I'm going to score!' _Kakashi thought with glee.

Just then Neji dropped in somewhat distraught much to Anko's surprise since he was usually so calm, cool and collected. "I'm so glad I found you Anko. You have to come quick! Sasuke's anger is coming to a boiling point from having to put up with Zaku and Dosu. I think he might do something reckless if you don't intervene."

Anko was taken aback and at a loss for words momentarily but quickly came back to her senses. "Sorry Kakashi but I'll have to take a rain check. We'll get together sometime soon I promise but I need to go right now."

"Don't worry about it," Kakashi replied as though he wasn't phased by this whatsoever "prioritization is essential and right now your team needs you. I can wait a little while longer, just make sure you get there in time." Anko nodded and then she took off, following Neji, while Kakashi started heading home thinking _'True, Sasuke __**is**__ my student but I have no doubt in my mind that Anko-chan can take care of this herself. Besides, I think it might be more effective if Anko talks to him since they both have a curse mark and it sounds like the major risk here is that the curse mark will respond to Sasuke's rage.'_

--

"Well that more or less concludes the grand tour" Shikamaru said clearly exhausted, "Any questions?"

"Nope, you've covered everything really thoroughly. Now we know this place inside and out." Zaku answered.

"**Wonderful! Now it'll be even easier for Orochimaru to attack our village once you spies go back to him. Don't try to bullshit me, you scum never change, next you'll probably want me right? Well I'm not going down without a damn fight!**" Sasuke roared as he began charging a Chidori much to everyone's surprise.

"What the hell Sasuke!? What's your problem?" Naruto yelled, furious that Sasuke was refusing to give them a second chance.

"**They are and you will be too if you get in my way dobe!" **Sasuke growled **"These bastards wanted to bring me back to Orochimaru as some sort of damn guinea pig! Well this lab rat knows how to fight and I won't be taken in easily!"**

Zaku and Dosu rolled up their sleeves and got ready to throw down with Sasuke.

"Oh hell yeah! I've been wanting a reason to pay you back for almost ripping my arms off you little piece of..."

Anko dropped in before Zaku could finish his thought. "You're not going to fight him Zaku, neither are you Dosu. Not here and not now. Go back to the apartment you two!"

Zaku scoffed at Sasuke saying that he wasn't worth his time anyways before he and Dosu took off.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee," Anko ordered "I need all of you to go home now. It's for your own good, now go!"

Although they disliked the idea of leaving her alone with Sasuke in such a scenario they all realized that she must know what she's doing and knew that there was no point in fighting with her over this. Nothing good would come of it. They all took off as fast as they could though Naruto did so somewhat dejectedly since he was worried about them.

--

"Damn it! They're getting away!" Sasuke roared as he started to chase after them just to be stopped by Anko.

"Listen, Sasuke, I know how you feel. It's not easy being all alone and carrying a heavy burden like a curse mark with you but this isn't the answer."

"**SHUT UP! **How could you **possibly** know **anything** about what it's like to be me! Don't try to pretend to know what you're talking about when you have no idea what's it's really like!"

"You're wrong Sasuke and I'll show you why," Anko said somewhat depressed at another person having to know that she's been branded by that scum Orochimaru. After showing him her curse mark she began trying to reason with him again, "See Sasuke, you're not alone. I've had more than my fair share of time with Orochimaru too. Time that I wish I could forget about forever. However, painful as the memories may be, I have to hold onto them because they've helped me shape who I am."

"What do you mean exactly?" Sasuke asked quite curious as to how someone as evil and vile as Orochimaru could produce someone as beautiful, powerful and strong-willed as her. Much as he hated to admit it, the more he heard about her past, the closer he felt to her. He even started to feel something he didn't think he had felt in years, a feeling that, based on the symptoms, he believed to be…love. He had almost forgotten what the feeling was like after all these years of solitude and drowning in his own hatred.

"Although he didn't succeed in making me his own personal weapon he did give me a reason to strive to be better, a goal to reach for, two in fact. First, I wanted to prove that I could survive without him and become something great. Second, I want him dead. The way he betrayed me, the way he crushed my feelings without the slightest remorse, he has to pay. I know you feel the same way but attacking them isn't the answer. I managed to turn my life around after Orochimaru tried using me as a weapon he could experiment on as he pleased and they deserve that same chance."

"But…I…they…" Sasuke muttered trying desperately to provide a strong reason for why he was right but to no avail.

"I know they hurt you and those you care for, physically and emotionally, but they were being used. I truly believe that, were they acting of their own free will, they never would've done such horrible things. Please, if not for them, then for me, leave them alone. If they get out of control I promise you I'll deal with them personally."

"Thank you Mitarashi-san. I feel like I can really trust you. I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long time except for Naruto. However there's something else…"

"Please, call me Anko. What is it Sasuke? You can talk to me about anything, I'm here for you."

"I…I don't know quite how to say this but I really do feel you should know…I love you." Sasuke muttered while his face turned red out of embarrassment.

"You…you what? Listen, Sasuke, I'm flattered. Really I am, but…Kakashi and Ino…" Anko said rather depressed at having to hurt him like this.

"Huh? Wait a minute…you think I…wait!! You've misunderstood what I said. I meant that I love you, not like a girlfriend or something like that, but as an older female role model. Sort of like a mother or a big sister. I was wondering, since I have no one else to look to for both physical and emotional support, could you be sort of my proxy big sister?"

"Of course Sasuke, I'd be happy to. I never had anyone to turn to when I was your age and I don't want to see someone like me have to go through the same pain of loneliness I had to endure. Well 'little brother', it looks like it's getting late, you should really go get some rest and I should probably get back before my apartment gets destroyed" Anko joked, "Never forget Sasuke, you always have me to turn to whenever you need someone to lend you a hand. I'm starting to love you too Sasuke. Goodnight and sleep well." Anko said comfortingly before hugging Sasuke, something she was sure he had been without for far too long.

"Thank you Anko…it means the world to me…sister…" Sasuke mumbled while trying to fight back the tears of joy that threatened to fall but wound up failing. _'Finally, my loneliness is over, I finally have…a family…'_

* * *

Author's Note: Wow…this kind of took on a life of its own. It started out as sort of a humor fanfic centered on Dosu, Zaku and Kin but I kind of like where it ended up. Anyways, please leave a review before you go.


End file.
